Return to the Planet of Death
by Jacen200015
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Planet of Death' where Anakin returns to the place where ObiWan died.


**Title:** Return To The Planet Of Death  
**Author:** jacen200015  
**Timeframe:** Ten years after TPM  
**Characters:** Anakin, Siri, Padme, Darth Sidious  
**Genre:** Angst, Vignette  
**Keywords:** Anakin, Siri, Padme, Darth Sidious  
**Summary:** Sequel to Planet of Death

My Master says I am ready for the trials. I disagree with her. I am to young, I don't feel ready. What would my first Master think? Would Obi-Wan had told me that I am ready? I still miss him. Master Siri misses him too. I wonder if that's why she went against the Council to train me?

I talked to Padme five days ago. I told her how I felt about the trials. Now I'm on my way to Obi-Wan's homeworld. This is not my trial, but for me it should be. That is where I lost my Master and so that is where my trial for knighthood should be. Master Sir and Padme tried to keep me from going, but I didn't listen.

As I land the ship on the planet, not far from where my Master had died, I feel a deep ache in my heart. Tears escape my eyes, blurring my vision as the ship comes to rest on the hard, unforgiving, ground.

I leave the ship and walk on the barren landscape. The planet looks worst then it was when I had come here with my Master. Bones litter the ground around me, the flesh long since rotted away. I come to the place where my Master died, it looks the same, even the speeder is still there. Kneeling down on the ground, I hold my head in my hands and openly weep.

A week passes by, I eat and drink little, reluctant to leave this spot for long. I tell my long gone Master all the things that had transpired since his death. I cried, yelled, releasing every emotion that I had hidden for so long, one at the time. The last emotion I released was love. I thanked him for all that he had done for me, I told him that he was like a big brother to me. I tell him how I wish that he could be here now and guide me through my trials for knighthood.

Laughter sounds behind me, and I slowly turn to see a black cloaked figure watching me. The cloaked man tells me that I am weak, he tells me that my Master died not because he loved me but because he didn't want the burden of training me. That can not be true. If he didn't want me then he would have let me die.

The dark man ignites a blood red saber and attacks, I barely counter it. We duel for what seems like hours when really only a few minutes had passed. I knock the dark man's hood off and stand still suddenly in shock. That proves fatal to me as the dark man…Sidious…Chancellor Palpatine of the Republic plunges his saber into my side.

Palpatine cackles as I fall to the ground, clutching my side in agony. He calls me pathetic, he says that I'm a total failure. I try hard to keep my anger at bay, for he wants me to be angry. It is not anger I feel right now, its betrayal. Palaptine is the Sith the Jedi have been searching for.

I find my center in the Force and Gather the warmth and light of the Force to me. I leap to my feat, ignoring the pain in my side. I Force pull my lightsaber to my hand and swing high at Palpatine, duck as he goes to block and as quickly as I can, draw a knife from my boot and plunge it into Palpatine's chest.

Palpatine stares at me in shock before collapsing to the ground. His body explodes as his dark power erupts and I'm thrown backwards into the old speeder. A cry a pain forms on my lips as renewed pain flares in my side and a sharp edge on the speeder tears through my back. I fall to the ground. It hurts so much.

I try to crawl to my knees, but the effort is useless as I collapse. I reach behind my back and feel the stickiness of blood. How Ironic. I'm going to die here this time like I should have all those years ago.

My right leg goes numb and I begin to shiver, I'm going into shock. There is no one to save me this time. I open my eyes that I had not realized I shut and see a small furry mammal looking at me. It has big pink ears and a really small brown face. It sniffs at me and I can feel scurrying on my back.

Of all the ways to die, being eaten alive is not one that I would have thought would happen to me. One of the little mammals nips at my ear, but I'm to weak to brush them off of me. I fade into unconsciousness, wishing that I won't feel a thing.

Something, someone awakens me. I here a familiar voice, one I had not heard in a long time. He tells me to wake up, that it is not my time to die. I call back to him but receive no answer. I wake up to find that I feel no more pain. Carefully I stand up and find that feel better then I had before I had dueled the Sith. I check for the wound in my side and find that its been healed, a little pink color the only indication that I had a wound. I feel my back and I sense that it is in the same condition as my side.

I happen to glance down and I see hundreds of the little mammals that I remember seeing, mostly feeling, before I had passed out. Through the Force I sense that they are all dead, except for two of them whose presences in the Force were very weak. I pick them up and carefully hold them. They saved me. I can hardly believe it. Why, how could these creatures do something like this? Why am I so special?

I head back to my ship and make a small place for the two mammals that had helped save my life. After I made sure that they were warm I go to contact the Council about the Sith.

After explaining the events that had occurred here, the Council asked me a few questions, and asked me to hand in a written report for when I get back. I comply and I am again alone.

I go back outside, to the place where my Master had fallen. It is then I spy a blue flower, emerging from the harsh soil. I kneel down next to it and touch it, a tear dropping from my right eye to an open petal on the flower. I am not alone.

I pack up and prepare to leave the planet, my heart at peace, with a better understanding to what it means whena person says that they will be with you in spirit, in your heart.

Five years pass. I am a Knight now, knighted when I had returned from my Master's homeplanet. I was appointed to the council four years ago and, to my further surprise, the Council wished to have reforms made in the Jedi order. I am now married to Padme and have two adorable kids, Luke and Leia. Padme is pregnant with our third child, I wish to name the baby after Obi-Wan if it is a boy.

My second Master is delighted, yet I still see the sad look in her eyes, that have not faded at all in the years. Master Siri must have really, loved Obi-Wan. It must be difficult for her now that Jedi are aloud to marry since the one she loved is one with the Force. I do my best to make her happy. I'm sure Obi-Wan wouldn't want her to be sad.

Things have changed so much. I wonder, if Obi-Wan had survived, would these changes still have occurred? I may never know.


End file.
